Kîra "Krümel" Aloisa
|Klasse = |Vorname = Kira |Nachname = Aloisa |Geburt = irgendwann in Westfall |Alter = 22 (sie wirkt jedoch jünger als 20) |Größe = etwa 1,50 |Gewicht = zu wenig |Haarfarbe = schwarz (zur Zeit jedoch blond) |Augenfarbe = intensives tiefes Blau |Besonderheiten = die Augen der mittlere Schneidezahn unten links ist halb abgebrochen}} 40px Erscheinung 'Aussehen' Anhand ihres Aussehens fällt es sehr schwer, das Alter der kleinen, schmalen Person einzuschätzen. Ihr Körper ist nicht von vielen weiblichen Rundungen geprägt, eher scheint das Wort "flach" ihren Bauch, ihre Brust und ihren Po zu beschreiben. Mit ihren höchstens 1,50 Metern geht sie sicher unter einigen älteren Kindern unter. Unwahrscheinlich also, dass sie älter als 20 Jahre, wahrscheinlich sogar, dass sie noch um einiges jünger ist. Wären da nicht diese Augen. Die intensiven, blauen Augen stechen durch eine Tiefe aus dem sonst eher unscheinbaren Gesicht hervor. Eine Tiefe, die den Blick eines Jeden zu verschlingen droht und als einziger Hinweis darauf dient, dass sie älter ist als es scheint. Blass und schmal ist das Gesichtchen, die Züge noch reichlich mädchenhaft zu nennen. Neben den Augen fällt lediglich noch auf, dass der mittlere Schneidezahn unten links abgebrochen ist. Dünne schwarze Haare umrahmen das Gesicht, stets so wirr, als wären sie noch nie in Kontakt mit einem Kamm gekommen. Die Kleidung ist einfach, zweckmäßig und nie ganz sauber. Meist findet man Löcher und Risse daran. Trotzdem kann man an ihr bei wiederholtem Sehen verschiedene Kleidungsstücke entdecken. Lediglich die Tasche aus festem Leder trägt sie immer am Gürtel. Seit einiger Zeit sind ihre Hände außerdem stets in dünnen Stoff gehüllt. An den Füßen trägt sie lediglich Hornhaut und Staub. Oft riecht sie leicht nach Erde und Schweiß. left 'Auftreten' 40px Krümelige Gerüchte *‎''"Hab gehört, die soll mit jedm Kerl ins Bett steigen."'' *''"Quatsch! Die hat doch schon Angst, sobald sie jemand berührt!"'' *''"Der Freund der Schwester meiner Nachbarin hat gesagt, sie is immer breit. Dreckige Junkies!"'' *''"Ich hab gesehen, wie sie die Drogen von nem Kerl in den See geworfen hat!"'' *''"Haste gesehen, die hat IMMER Handschuhe an. Bestimmt wegen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten! Die Handschuhe sollen die blockieren."'' *''"Blödsinn. Bestimmt hat sie nur ekelhaft entstellte Hände!"'' *''"Ich hab ja gehört, dass sie aus ner Adelsfamilie abgehaun is. Die tut nur so, als würdse in die Gosse gehören."'' *''"Stimmt! Ich hab gehört, dass der König sie sucht! Bestimmt hat se irgendwas angestellt!"'' *''"Ach, ihr habt doch zu tief in den Becher geguckt. Sie is ne Gossengöre und gesucht wird se von ner Räuberbande aus Elwynn."'' *''"Ich hab gehört, dass es ne Räuberbande ausm Rotkamm is."'' *''"Sie soll mal da gewesen sein, in ner Räuberbande. Kann aber kämpfen, wie son Agent vom Könich!"'' *''"Eeeecht? Hab gehört, die hasst Waffen und würde nich ma eine anpacken, um ihr Lebn zu schützen..."'' 40px Krümel in aller Munde Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berrigan, Söldner: Abschätzend wird der Fragende gemustert, eine Braue gehoben. "Kira? Gehört zu mir. Mehr muß' nich' wiss'n. Un' ihr Name is' Krümel." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Edric Towner, Botenjunge: "Miss Krümel.." Ein freundliches Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, während er aber sichtlich nervös die große Tasche an seiner Seite zurechtrückt. "Sie.. sie ist nett. Oft niedergeschlagen, aber sehr nett." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh, Streuner:'' "Gibt bei der Kleinen irgendwie kein dazwischen: Entweder willst ihr den Kopf an die Wand drücken oder ihr nen Pflaster draufpappen und nen Lolly zuschieben...'' Ihr Problem is die Stadt. Die Stadt ändert dich, s'leider sehr selten umgekehrt. Ihr Vorteil dagegen: Die Stadt kümmert es nich das Geringste, ob das kleine Goldstück drauf geht oder nich - Konzentrier dich Krümel, eines Tages - solltest dich rächen." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Laleh "Lee" LeChuck, Piratenbraut: "Was wills'e? Ach Krüm'l... Is'n gutes Kind, un' hat's Herz am rich'gn Fleck, handelt nur of' einfach Scheisse. Bin stolz auf die Kurze. Hab' die letz'e Zeit imm'r wenig'r 's Bedürfnis, ihr eine zu lang'n. Wär imm'r für sie da, sofern'se ma' kein Schiss ha', meine Hilfe anzunehm'. Sie schnitz' Sach'n aus Holz, hab'n Rab'n gekriegt... mag's Ding ech'. Tu' ihr was, un'de lerns' die kleine Lee kenn' - un's wills'e nich', glaub's mir." *schnippst einen Fluppenstummel achtlos beiseite, und geht einfach weiter* Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Veldmar "Fackel", Weinzecher: "Die..? Is' eine traurige Geschichte wenn du mich fragst. Sie hat mehr verdient als sie hat und könnt' auch mehr haben wenn'se nur wüsste wie." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fletcher, Beschaffer verschiedener Substanzen: "Krümel?" Sein Blick geht achtsam umher. "Kenn'ch nich'. Noch nie gehört. Sollt ich?" ''Ein weiterer Blick in die Umgebung. Dann senkt er die Stimme. ''"Krümel is' so 'ne Kleine. Eigentlich nicht besonners hübsch. Aber ich würd sie schon flachlegen. Sie will aber nur andere Sachen von mir..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Felix Merowing, Fälscher: "Krümel? Khrm... Was wills´de hör´n? Is´halt n´Krümel... wie von´m Keks halt. Als würde sie nur ein Teil von was Groß´m sein... Mehr weiß ich auch nich´..." ''*murrend* 40px Aus des Krümels Munde *"Krümel. Einfach nur Krümel."'' *''"Hrm..."'' *''"Kla' geh' 's mir gut."'' *''"Schmor im Nether!"'' *''"Verpiss dich doch!"'' *''"'s 'n"'' *''"'ch komm scho' kla'..."'' *''"......"'' 40px Der Rest vom Keks Familie Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif † Louis Aloisa - Vater - "Niemals. Nie." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif † Anna Aloisa - Mutter - "Wer warst du nur?" Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif † Riamon Aloisa - Bruder - "Bitte verzeih mir" Freunde und Bekannte Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Baird - "'s is' mein Kram, Kleiner. Mach kein'n Scheiß!" Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Edric - "s morg'n 'n..." '' Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Felix - ''"Zusamm'n heul'n is' irg'n'wie weni'er verzweifel'..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur - "'ch hass dich dafür, 's 'ch dich so mag..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Grawius - "Schmor im Nether..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh - "'ch weiß nich', 's andere geg'n dich hab'n." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Laleh "Lee" LeChuck - "Danke, 's du da bis'." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Malvenia - "'ch dank dir. Has' 's Herz da, wo 's hingehör'." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Veldmar "Fackel" - "Wein? Kla' un' Met un' Bier sowieso!" Abneigungen Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Tiathild "Tia" Rothschreck - "'ch ha' dir nie 's getan..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Mann vom Hafen - "Irg'n'wann..." Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Mönche